More To Lick
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Val And Lauren have a day off and it gets personal
1. Chapter 1

Poor Val. A gorgeous, petite, self-reliant blond living in NYC and running  
her own business, but, she manages to chase away every man that takes an  
interest in her. She broke up one relationship in the chapel as she was about  
to be married. Consequently, she spends a lot of her spare time whining to  
her best friend and employee, Lauren, about how lonely she was, how she'll  
never meet the man she'll marry, yada, yada, yada. Lauren had been listening  
to this sort of thing since they became best friends in college.

"Jeez, Val, I think you need some mindless, mind blowing sex!"

"Lauren, you said the same thing when I burnt the toast yesterday morning,  
when I overslept this morning and when I forgot to tape Desperate Housewives  
last week. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well, it's just that you're currently single. I'm ALWAYS fucking single.  
This might be a perfect time to renew our little experiments from college."

"Oh, Lauren, no, I don't think so".

"Don't be such a stick! You used to be such fun. It's just a chance to go  
nuts for a night and have some fun, everything will be the same between us  
tomorrow. You know I don't want a girlfriend. I want a cock! But, you know,  
while we're waiting..."

"It's not the same now. I'm responsible for my sister, Holly. I have to be."

"Stop right there! Your kid sister is 18, gorgeous and has her own set of  
friends to run around with. Besides, weren't you worrying just yesterday  
about whether your recent uptight attitudes about sex might be turning your  
kid sister, you know... frigid?"

"Stop! Don't say- oh, wait. Yeah, I did kind of say that, didn't I?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh, bitch I think you do know. You just need someone to take the  
responsibility off your shoulders for the night and tell you what to do."  
Lauren sat on the couch and held out one shapely, pale leg. "Now, get on your  
knees and take off my shoes!"

Val hesitated as Lauren wiggled her foot in the air. "Please me and I will  
make you cum more than you have the last three times you masturbated!"

"Oh, fuck. Deal!" squealed Val and dropped to her knees. She slipped off  
Lauren's shoes and then looked at her friend, "Well?"

"Oh, yeah, right, um, suck my toes!" Val leaned forward and started licking  
the underside of Lauren's foot and toes. closing her eyes and pushing her  
tongue in the sweaty spaces between the toes and the ball of her foot. "Oh,  
yeah, that feels good! Hike up your skirt and rub your crotch while you suck  
my big toe. Suck it like you'd suck a big cock!"

Val had gone awhile without sex. She had been feeling so lonely and needy  
lately that, much as she hated to admit it to herself, she really wanted  
someone to fuck her. She was ready to give in. Lauren rested the heel of her  
foot on top of Val's high-set ample breasts and Val used one hand to hold  
the foot she was sucking still while she rubbed back and forth across her  
panties. Her soft, white thighs were exposed right up to the panty line and  
Lauren was getting hotter watching her rub and looking into her eyes as she  
pushed her lips up and down Lauren's big toe. "Good girl, Val. Stop for a  
second and take my panties off."

Val reached forward without getting off her knees and pushed Lauren's skirt  
up around her waist. She gripped the sides and slowly pulled as Lauren  
raised her hips slightly. She watched, spellbound, as she slowly revealed  
her friend's shaved mons and pink pussy lips. She worked the flimsy thong  
down Lauren's thighs and couldn't take her eyes away. "Okay, I just needed  
to be able to touch myself while I watch. Back to work, love slave!"

Val liked being told what to do, "May I take off my panties, too?"

"Good idea. But, I may as well have you naked. So, take it all off and be  
sexy or I might have to spank you."

Val surprised herself by feeling a little spasm of excitement go up her spine  
when she heard that. She looked her friend in the eye as she stood and slowly  
slid her shoes off her tiny feet. Lauren had full lips and an off kilter  
smile that could look so naughty when she leered at people. And because she  
was so horny so often, she often leered at people. It was probably her most  
attractive quality. She leered and used both hands to rub the insides of her  
thighs as she watched her best friend strip. Val pushed her blouse up and  
slowly exposed her rock hard stomach. She stuck a thumb in her mouth and made  
a pouty face, like a little girl who wanted something. She turned her back  
and let Lauren watch her pop open the back of her bra and slid the bra and  
shirt off and gave Lauren a view of her sleek back before throwing the blouse  
away and bending over to look at her friend from between her legs, her long  
blond hair hanging down.

Lauren now ran one finger up and down her bare slit and worked her other hand  
up under her blouse, "That's a good girl, now let me see that ass."

Val stayed bent over and pulled her skirt up, showing the relatively modest  
black underwear that covered her curvy ass. She swayed her ass from side to  
side and worked the panties over her pale cheeks. As she got them down to the  
top of her thighs she straightened up and unbuttoned the front of the skirt  
and then skinned both garments down her short, shapely legs until her hands  
rested on the floor and her crack flexed open enough to show Lauren her  
wrinkled brown anus.

"Freeze!" said Lauren. She leaned forward and said, "Back up." Val took small  
backward steps that walked her out of her last remaining clothes. As she got  
close enough, Lauren opened her full lips and took in a big mouthful of  
buttock. She ran one hand up and down Val's thighs and kept the other one  
sawing in and out of her own wet pussy. Val shivered and started to run her  
hands across both her nipples, which were hard and jutting out more and more.  
She moaned and Lauren noticed, "Hey, who's the love slave here? If you want  
to feel tits you gotta come to Momma!" Lauren stood and put Val's hands on  
the bottom of her blouse, "Undress me." Val pulled the top over her head and  
then just yanked the bra off without unfastening it, yanking Lauren's big  
floppy breasts up and watching them bounce! "Hey!" Val dove onto Lauren's  
large left tit with her mouth and sucked the large brown aureole while  
lapping at the nipple with her tongue. Both her hands clutched at Lauren's  
breast and squeezed it as she sucked and licked hungrily. Lauren rubbed her  
back and the back of her head and sighed with pleasure. "Mmmm, hey, love  
slave. I thought I was in charge..."

Val slowly let the tit slip from her mouth and stepped back. "Sorry," she was  
about a half a head shorter than her friend and looked up at her, biting her  
lower lip. "What do I do now?"

Lauren plopped back onto the couch and let her knees flop open, "Would you  
like some of this?"

Val smiled and nodded furiously, "Oh, Yes! Please ... please may I have some  
of that?" Lauren reached between her legs and used two fingers to spread her  
glistening lips, "You may lick my pussy and you better not have forgotten  
how."

Val grinned and dropped to her knees, "MMmmm, well, I'm sure it's just  
like sniffing a bicycle, but, I guess I could use some on the job refresher  
training," and rubbed her soft cheek against her friends thigh before  
hovering over the spread lips and inhaling the scent, her cute button nose  
hovering just over Lauren's clit. "Mmmmm, god! I forgot how good this can  
be!" And she stuck her tongue as far inside her friend as she could push it,  
slowly lapping up and then pulling her tongue inside her mouth to taste  
Lauren's horny wetness and then lapping up more. She kept it up until Lauren  
started to shake and moan. She had been so into the taste and smell that she  
had not looked up and seen that she was driving Lauren crazy. Lauren was  
pulling at her nipples, scrunching up her feet against the carpet. She pulled  
her legs up and grabbed the backs of her thighs to hold them up and spread  
herself wider. "Lick my asshole!"

"What? Lauren, uh..."

"DO IT! Don't think just FUCK! Lick me there!"

Val made a snap decision, just doing what she was told felt good, she spread  
Lauren's asscheeks and gave her a long slow lick up her ass crack, ending  
with her nose pressed into Lauren's open, juicy pussy. She loved having her  
face right in the most intimate parts of another person's body. It didn't  
matter that it was her friend, her employee, right now it was just a wet,  
delicious cunt and an earthy, musty ass. She pushed her tongue against the  
sphincter and it wouldn't go in. She quickly stuck a forefinger into Lauren's  
sopping gash and then pulled it out and pushed it into her asshole. She  
turned it around and ran it in and out, then she pulled at the sides and  
tried her tongue again. Lauren was now fingering herself, "Yes! Oh, god this  
feels great. I swear I've never had anyone do me this way. Fuck my ass, Val!  
Tongue fuck my dirty little shit hole."

Val looked up as she put her finger back in Lauren's ass, "Cum in my mouth  
again! I want your cum! I'm... I'm.. oh, Lauren, I'm your dirty little cum  
slut!"

"YEAH! Suck! Oh, jeez, jeeezuss you fuckin' slut! Tongue fuck my dirty  
little ass you fucking slut! More! MO -OH- uh-ORE! Uuuggggh ah shit YES!  
AAaaaahhh!" Lauren came and gushed juice all over Val's nose and cheeks.  
Val jumped up and took her in her arms and hugged her and rubbed her pussy  
against hers, "Yes, yes, Lauren come for me." And Lauren pulled Val's face  
to hers and shoved her tongue in her mouth, swabbing around tasting her own  
ass, licking her own cum and spasmed again.

When Lauren had calmed down, she said, "You are a GOOD love slave! You  
deserve a treat. Get on the floor." Val lay on the carpet and Lauren stood  
over her, her feet on either side of her adorable boss' head. "This'll be a  
treat for both of us, because, as I remember, you taste fuckin' GREAT!"

"Oooh! Well, do I still taste fuckin' great?"

Lauren bent down and kissed Val, her head upside down from hers and then  
licked Val's collarbone and dragged her two pendulous breasts over her  
friend's face. She rubbed her friend's tits with her hands and rubbed her  
own against Val's face. They each captured a breast in their mouths and  
sucked and licked and switched breasts and made each other hotter.

"Lick me, Lauren! C'mon! I need it!'

"Haven't you cum yet?"

"Just a little. A few times. A few little times. Please!"

"Oh, alright you big baby," And Lauren slid down the rest of the way until  
her face was in Val's sex. She rubbed her nose back and forth across Val's  
pussy lips like and Eskimo and tongued the outside over and over.

"NOW! LAUREN!" She parted the top of the lips with her tongue and grasped the  
hidden button between her teeth and vibrated her tongue back and forth over  
it. "YEEE-AH- ESSSS! Mmmmm, oh, yeah!" Val grasped Lauren's butt cheeks and  
duplicated Lauren's move on her clit. She massaged Lauren's ass cheeks as she  
sucked her into another juicy orgasm. As Lauren came, she moved her head and  
her tongue faster and harder, She added two fingers and stroked the wet  
insides of her boss' twat. "Cum, Val! Cum for me,baby! Please! Aaaaaagh. Yes.  
Yes. Oh, shit you taste so good!"

The last of Val's up tight resistance broke down. She finally had a howling,  
screaming orgasm, bouncing her hips off the carpet into her friend's wet  
face, screaming and humping ... until ...finally... they just lay there  
covered in sweat, their faces still buried in each other's pussies. Lauren  
finally rolled off of her boss and gasped, closing her legs and covering her  
swinging breasts. Val sat up like a shot and screamed! Her kid sister Holly  
was standing two feet away, with her hands on her hips and a smile on her  
face that was confusing Val very much.


	2. Chapter 2

What I Like About You: More To Lick Part 2 (FFF)  
by Sunnydale Jim (cycotv )

Val leaped up. She was so stunned and mortified she flapped her hands in  
front of her and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her good  
sized, gravity defying breatsts bobbled appealingly. Speech wouldn't come.  
Lauren was so shocked she just sat on the floor with her back against the  
couch, her full lipped mouth wide open, waiting for someone to say something.  
Holly tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely, "It's alright, Val.  
Please don't freak out."

"B-B-B-But, but w-w-w-we we-"

"Yes, I know Val. You and Lauren were having hot lesbian sex. I saw it. And  
it's okay. It's more than okay, it's pretty fuckin' hot!"

Lauren laughed, she hadn't expected that.

"No, NO, you can't say that. No, It's .. it's ..."

"Val stop! You're allowed to have sex. You're allowed to have fun and so am  
I. Don't freak out. But, I've done it with a girl, too. And I thought it was  
fan-fucking-tastic!" Holly leaned over and took her forefinger and ran it up  
Val's face from her neck to her lips, then she put the finger in her mouth  
and turned her head. "MMmmmmm. Lauren, you taste GOO-OOD!"

Val and Lauren froze, their mouths gaping like beached fish. "Ha - Ha- Holly!  
You...you..."

"Oh, Val, your mouth isn't doing too well with the talking thing today, is  
it? Probably because you've been practicing at something else with it." And  
she threw her arms around her sister and gave her a deep kiss with LOTS of  
tongue. She held her shorter, older sister in place with both arms and  
wouldn't let her go until she stopped squirming and returned the kiss. It  
took some time. When they melted apart they finally became aware of a  
sloshing sound below them. Lauren was working her sopping wet cunt with both  
hands and it was squishing like a golf course ball washer. The sight of the  
two gorgeous sisters kissing, one petite and blond and the other tall and  
willowy, was so hot that she was practically out of breath from cumming so  
hard. She had tried very hard not to scream, not to break them apart. And  
now that the two sisters had noticed her, taking in the image of her shaved,  
dripping pussy and her large, well shaped bouncing breasts and her panting,  
moaning, full lipped mouth, her lusting, hungry eyes focused on them: they  
were getting even hornier, FAST!

Holly was barefoot, having slid her flip flops off as soon as she had quietly  
let herself in. She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a tight, midriff baring  
blouse. The outfit made her long slender legs look almost as tall as Val. She  
looked down at Lauren and grinned. Lauren crawled over and stuck her face  
under the back of Holly's skirts and started licking the backs of her thighs,  
just under her panties and running her hands up Holly's legs.

"Lauren!" shrieked Val.

"SHhhhh, Val! Leave her be. Here, these are for you." And she grabbed her  
small top and whipped it over her head. Her pink lacy bra was small, so it  
barely contained her well formed breasts. Her breasts were smaller than Val's  
or Lauren's, but they sat up high and bounced like jello, the aureoles and  
nipples were small and they weren't centered. They didn't point straight at  
you, they each pointed off to opposite sides. Cute. Holly was long and lean  
and turned heads wherever she went. Now she opened the clasp on the front of  
her bra and they sprang out. "Hug me, Val. I want to feel your skin against  
me." As she pulled her sister close again she spread her stance wider and  
waggled her ass at Lauren who was still behind her. She whispered to Val, "We  
are hot, gorgeous women in New York. It's okay to have fun. It's okay to let  
me show you love and affection and, please, Val, I've been pushing boys away  
so long, I just want to feel something ... close, something, ... intimate,  
really intimate. I love you. I want to make love with you." And she kissed  
her stunned sister again and Val closed her eyes and kissed her back.

As they kissed, Lauren slid Holly's panties down her long, long legs and  
Holly stepped out of them without breaking the kiss. Lauren nibbled and  
licked at Holly's high hard buttocks and rubbed her face against them. Holly  
slid one hand down to her sister's ass and squeezed. Val broke the kiss and  
looked up at her little sister and saw the goofy glow of love shining from  
her face. Holly looked at Val and saw the gooey glop of Lauren's love still  
shining on HER face. She smiled her goofy smile and lapped at the cum on  
Val's cheek. Then Val leaned forward and took Holly's lower lip gently in  
her teeth and licked at it. while using one hand to feel her kid sister's  
tit.

With Holly's height advantage, it didn't take much pushing for her to  
move Val's mouth down to her breast. Val once again had a sudden loss of  
inhibition, a lust rush, and started moving her mouth between the two tits,  
squeezing with both hands and reveling in the taste and feel of such warm,  
soft flesh. Her beautiful little sister's warm, soft flesh.

Holly was in heaven! As Val mauled her young tits and sucked her nipples  
until they stood out and gave Val's teeth something to really clamp on,  
Lauren had started tasting her fresh young pussy from behind. Lauren had  
her nose pressed against Holly's asshole as she licked back and forth and  
in and out of Holly's wet twat. She had started getting moist as soon as  
she snuck into the apartment and heard her sister and her best friend  
talking dirty to each other while they 69'd. Now Holly was nearly ready to  
gush.

Val couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees and lifted Holly's  
skirt. She saw the sparse brown hair atop the tight, slender slit and a pink  
tongue flashing in and out. "Hey, share share!" And she started licking at  
Lauren's tongue and Holly's cunt lips. Holly managed to undo her skirt and  
pull it all the way up her body and over her head. Now everyone was stark  
naked and dripping wet.

Holly reached forward and took her sister's head in her hands and ground it  
against her pubic bone. Val reached around and dug her fingers into Holly's  
ass. Lauren was so excited. She had been anxious to fuck her friend Val, but  
when Holly showed up and turned their afternoon delight into a threesome  
dream come true, Lauren decided Holly deserved something special. So, while  
Val licked Holly's slit and nipped at her clit, Lauren started her wide  
tongue in the back of Holly's pussy. She pressed hard and then slowly licked  
up, over the thin band of skin into Holly's crack and then over the brown,  
puckered asshole to the base of Holly's spine. Holly nearly cracked Val's  
skull she dug her fingers in so hard. The death grip made Val think, "Hey,  
I must be doing a really good job," the thought that she was giving so much  
pleasure made her apply herself with a renewed vigor. Meanwhile, Lauren kept  
licking up and starting over until she decided to get her tongue inside that  
little asshole. She slavered and whined and pushed until her whole tongue was  
wriggling inside the 18 year old's anus and her cheeks were trapped, rubbing  
Holly's ass cheeks.

It was all paying off. Holly wasn't just squeezing Val's head, she was using  
it to hold herself up as her legs started to shake and weaken. Her hips  
fucked back and forth at Val's mouth and Lauren kept her face wedged deep in  
her ass. "Oooooooh! Oh, FUCK YEAH! FUCK! It's SOO...SOOO... SO FUCKING GOOD!  
UGGGH EE-Yuhhh I'm... I'mmm YES!" Holly started gushing cum, squirting and  
Val took it on her forehead, in her hair and all over her cute little face.  
Lauren stuck two fingers up inside Holly's pussy and started plunging away.  
Val clamped her teeth on Holly's clit and flicked her tongue across it as she  
added one of her fingers poking along side Lauren's in her little sister's  
wet hole. Holly screamed and shuddered and came so hard she couldn't stand.  
She sank to the floor and fell on her side. She grabbed at Val, "Hold me!  
Hold me!" Val hugged her tight and Lauren lay on Holly's other side and  
hugged her. As soon as Lauren noticed all the goo and wet all over her  
friend's face she leaned across Holly and started lapping at Val's face. Val  
giggled and they kissed over Holly who was beaming and exhausted.

When they'd caught their breath, Lauren, the least inhibited of the three by  
far, spoke first, "I wish we had a strap on."

"LAUREN!" cried Val.

"Well, I'm really, REALLY horny now and I LIKE getting fucked."

Holly smiled, "It sounds like something I might try some day, but not yet. I  
want my first cock to be a real one."

"Oh shit, Holly are you still holding out?" said Lauren.

"LAUREN! Leave Holly alone. I'm sure she's doing the right thing saving it  
for the right boy. You do still WANT a boy, right?"

"Yes, I still like boys and I keep falling in love with boys. Every other  
week. But, I always get afraid that my relationships aren't perfect and I'm  
afraid I'll screw up bad or something bad will happen, so I always end up  
screwing things up before ... any screwing goes down. Girl sex just seems  
less risky, just... well, if I have a little fun with the girls I don't feel  
like a slut. If I jumped in bed with a guy just for fun, I'm afraid I'll feel  
bad about it. Having two gorgeous, hotties who I know I love so much holding  
me now feels like the BEST!"

"Having one of you strap on a big dick and fuck me blind would feel the  
BEST!"

"JEEZ, LAUREN! Am I going to have to hose you down? -"

"YEAH! That's what I'm sayin' !", leered Lauren.

"So, where would you get one of those, uh, thingies?"

"HOLLY!"

"Oh, C'mon Val. I can't get offended by someone who just had their tongue  
inside my colon. By the way, Lauren, are you related to any of those guys in  
KISS?"

"I'll show you some KISS", and Lauren gave Holly a long, deep kiss. Val  
watched and admitted to herself that the sight was turning her on all over  
again. As they broke the kiss, Holly whispered, "I'd like to see Val fuck  
you. Would you like to see me play with myself while my big sister fucks you  
like the hot fucking slut you are?"

"Oh, wow! Check out the candy mouth on little sis!" smirked Lauren.

"Um, just because I'm, uh, curious. Lauren. Where would you get a strap on?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is New York City, Val. There's a Korean  
grocer around the corner who has a strange little side business out his back  
door. I mean a REAL door, out on the alley. Give me your credit card and I'll  
be back in ten minutes.

"I am NOT going to give you my credit card to buy a dildo! Take cash. How  
much do we need?"

Lauren jumped up and threw on an overcoat and slipped on her shoes. "Lauren!  
Are you going out like THAT?", scolded Val. "If I open my coat Mr. Kim will  
give us a discount. Don't knock it. In a way, I'm fighting and causing  
inflation at the same time."

"Causing inflation?" asked Holly.

"In his pants. Don't wear yourselves out while I'm gone."

When they were alone Holly suggested they go to the bedroom. Once inside,  
they lay in each other's arms and Val cradled her little sister's head  
against her soft chest. "Val, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, you can, sweetie. You know I love secrets."

"Remember that night we got in the pudding fight and ended up rolling around  
on the floor wrestling?"

"Oh, God, yes..."

"Well, that's when I really started thinking about... about, something like  
tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. The feeling of our bare legs rubbing together and, well, didn't you  
notice I kind of copped a feel a couple of times?"

"Oh, you little rat! I thought that was, like, an accident."

"Sorry. 'Fraid not. When I went to the shower I played with myself and  
thought about how good you felt."

"Holly, I'm having those feelings now, and it's , it's really.. It feels  
good. It really feels good. But, you know we shouldn't be doing this. It's -"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! We both mess up every relationship we have with guys. We  
practically chase them off with sticks. I'm getting a reputation as such  
a... a..."

"... little cock tease?"

"Hey! Oh, well, yeah, exactly. But, tonight, here, like this ... Look! We  
love and trust and respect each other. I promise not to get you pregnant.  
What's not to like? What's the sense in living in a place like New York City  
if we're not going get our freak on and have some fucking fun with our lives.  
Stop being such a wet mother hen!"

"You are so cute when you're mad."

"If a boy said that, I'd whack him."

"Well, I said it. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm ... going ... to... lick you good!" And with that, Holly rolled on top  
of Val and straddled her hips and rubbed their breasts together as she kissed  
her sister again. She humped her sister and pushed her breasts into Val's and  
licked at her neck, whispering in her ear, "I want to taste you. I want to  
please you the way you did for me."

"Okay, okay, Holly. I want it. " Val was getting turned on touching her  
sister's soft, lean body and looking at her eager child like face. Holly  
grinned and slithered down her older sister's dynamite body. She rubbed  
her face in the little patch of blond pubic hair as her soft hands pushed  
Val's thighs apart. Then she used her thumbs to slowly spread the petals  
of her sister's damp flower. Val was propped up on pillows, holding her  
breath, mesmerized by what she was seeing. Holly stared back and grinned  
her little girl's grin, her high chipmunk cheekbones arching up as her  
long tongue came out and she leaned into the wet open treat before her. As  
Holly's tongue penetrated her older sister's vagina, Val could gaze into  
her eyes. Val slowly nodded her head and mouthed silently, "I love you."  
Holly was thrilled, she knew her sister had given in to her fully and she  
closed her eyes and gave Val's pussy a deep soul kiss, her tongue wallowed  
deeply in the soft, juicy walls that oozed their satisfaction. Val shuddered  
and whimpered and softly cooed encouragement, "Oh,yes, that's so good, so...  
oh, so... good. Oh, Holly."

Holly looked up, "Yes, Val, tell me you like it. Say my name. Talk DIRTY!"

"Holly you hot little slut! Shut up and lick my cunt! Suck it!, Yeah, oh,  
fuckin' yeah!" Holly grabbed Val's pale bubble butt and pulled her loins  
into her face, already shining with girl goo. Holly reached up and grabbed  
a spare pillow and stuck it between her legs. She humped it as she sucked  
her sister's outer lips and rubbed her cheeks against her soft white thighs.  
"Mmmm, Val, which do you like better this -" and she stuck her tongue as far  
inside Val's pussy as she could and flicked it up and down as far as it would  
go "Mmmmwah-ah-ah!" "Or this -" and she closed her mouth over the top of  
Val's pussy and flattened her tongue against Val's clitoris while nodding her  
head furiously. "Oh, oh, shit! Do that! Do that! But fuck me! Finger fuck  
me!"

"Like this?" And Holly slid two fingers into Val and slowly sawed them back  
and forth.

"Harder! MORE! FUCK ME HARD YOU LITTLE PUSSY! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
And Holly stuck three fingers into her sister's slick pussy and practically  
punched them in and out as she sucked and nibbled at Val's clit. Val's heels  
dug into the mattress and lifted her ass up, bouncing off the bed and into  
her sister's cute little face.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! MORE I'm SO...mmm SO..."

"Did I hear someone say MORE?" Lauren burst into the room and Val saw her  
over her sister's delectably bony butt. She opened her coat and revealed a  
ten inch cock.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH THAT!"

Holly rolled over next to Val, her jaw nearly unhinged in shock. Lauren  
dropped the coat and leapt on the bed. Val was so horny she just spread her  
legs and Lauren could see by how wet and shiny Holly's face was that all the  
foreplay had been done for her. She guided the thick rubber cock into the  
entrance of Val's cunt and pushed it all in in one thrust.

"AAAAAHHHHH YES! YES! FUCKING YE-EH-EH-ESSSS!" Val screamed and kicked her  
legs up in the air and dug her nails into Lauren's back. Lauren leered down  
at her and fucked her hard. Holly sat perpendicular to her sister's humping,  
bouncing body and rubbed her clit with one hand while digging four fingers  
into her snatch, her long, long legs spread so wide. Lauren looked over and  
squealed, "Oh, Jeezus look at her. Look at how fucking hot Holly looks. Do  
it! DO IT, HOLLY!"

By now Val was cumming so hard she was just panting and making strange  
desperate grunting noises. Lauren couldn't believe how lucky she was. She  
didn't know which horny sister to watch, "Val! Roll over with me!" She  
grabbed Val and turned her and Holly nearly fell off the bed. "Holly! Take  
those wet fingers out of your cunt and fuck your sister in the ass!" Val  
humped her hips back and forth on the big phony cock and Holly jumped behind  
her and stuck one long finger into her sister's pink asshole. "YESSS. OH GOD!  
IT KEEPS GE - GETTING BETTER!: Holly had really long fingers and she now had  
two of them fucking in rhythm with her sister's humping. "GO VAL! GO! FUCK  
THAT THING! FUCK IT HARD YOU FUCKING WHORE! CUM FOR US! DO IT!" And with one  
long, horrifying scream Val had the biggest, longest, wettest orgasm of her  
life and collapsed in a sweaty pile clutching her friend Lauren, with the ten  
inch dildo resting in her twat. Holly hugged her from behind, but Val took no  
notice, she was nearly uncon scious. So Holly leaned over a little farther  
and started making out with Lauren.

"Val looks like she could use some rest, but, I could use a little somethin'  
somethin'" said Lauren her voice quiet, but sending a loud, dirty signal.

"Me, too." said Holly. They slid Val off the cock and she curled up in an  
armchair next to the bed.

"How would you like to fuck me?" asked Lauren.

"Oh, shit! Yeah. Yeah. That looked so hot! I wanna be the boy. Let me be the  
boy!"

Lauren unstrapped the monster and held it up toward Holly, "Sweetie, with a  
toy this size, I need you to be the MAN! Can you handle it?"

"Help me put it on and we'll see who handles what!"

Val seemed lost in a really pleasant dream, watching her long legged little  
sister step into the harness and buckle it in place. Lauren sank to her knees  
and looked up mischievously at Holly as she started to suck the big cock,  
licking Val's copious juices off of it and then staring up at Holly with half  
of it trapped inside her thick luscious lips.

"Ohmygod!" gasped Holly, "That is SO FUCKING SEXY LOOKING! I am giving a guy  
my first blowjob before the week is out! You look so fucking HOT Lauren!"

Lauren slowly slid the cock as far in as she could get it and then slowly  
out, "Now you know what you've been making all those poor boys miss you  
little cocktease!"

"LAUREN!"

Lauren jumped on the bed and spread her legs, "Don't tease me, little  
cocktease. Give me that cock!"

Holly caught on that she was being goaded, "Damn, Lauren, you look really  
good naked. Are you sure you're wet enough yet to take this thing?"

"No, Lick me! Lick my cunt you dirty little cocktease!"

"Are you going to stop calling me that?"

"As soon as you stick SOMETHING in my cunt! Tongue! Dick! Umbrella EVEN! JUST  
FUCKING DO IT!"

Holly finally got it and stuck her face in Lauren's crotch. "Yah! That's what  
I'm talkin' ab- ooo, yeah, yeah Holly!"

Holly knew what her tongue had just done to her sister, so she was fucking  
Lauren with four fingers (not surprised that Lauren wasn't nearly as tight as  
Val and flicking her tongue all over her clit.

"MMMM DICK NOW! DICK NOW!"

Holly straightened up, kneeling between Lauren's knees. She looked the buxom  
blond in the eye and started licking her fingers, making Lauren watch her  
suck down her cum. "NOW, GODDAMMIT!"

"Oh, did someone forget that I'm a little cocktease?"

"Goddammit you fucking brat fuck me!"

"Val stirred in her chair, one hand pressed between her legs, "C'mon Holly,  
No more teasing. Fuck her."

"Okay, Val." Holly slid up between Lauren's legs and Lauren grasped the cock  
in her fist and lifted her hips off the bed and put it into the entrance of  
her dripping cunt, "NOW!" and she used her feet to kick Holly in her bony ass  
and Holly plunged the cock in up to the hilt.

"YEEESSSSSS!" hissed Lauren. "Now ... FUCK!"

"C'mon Holly! In, out, in, out!", said Val.

Holly had a determined look on her face, but it was awkward. She was tall  
and rangy for a girl, but not very coordinated. She stabbed and she poked and  
Lauren got increasingly frustrated. "Oh, fuck!" said Lauren and she grabbed  
Holly tight and rolled her over on her back. Holly's eyes bugged out as  
Lauren planted her hands on each of her cute jiggly little tits and used  
them as leverage while she squatted over the young girl and used her like a  
sybian. Lauren's ass bounced up and down as the cock disappeared and then  
nearly fell out of her over and over with amazing speed. Holly just laid  
there and watched openmouthed while Lauren got herself off. As Lauren's  
frantic fucking began to pay off, Lauren moved her hands from Holly's tits  
to her head and buried her tongue in Holly's mouth. Holly ran her hands over  
Lauren's back and licked her tongue as it swabbed her mouth and Lauren sobbed  
with pleasure until finally she too came like a storm at sea, screaming and  
cursing and clutching at Holly. Lauren finally slid off of Holly, who then  
unbuckled the strap on and started licking it like a popsicle. "Mmmmm, this  
is good. Someone's going to have to teach me how to give a blowjob."

"Oh, Christ, kid. You're going to wear us out!"

"Lauren! I can't believe my ears! Are you saying you're all fucked out?"  
asked Val from the chair.

"Well, it took both of you, but, yeah. No mas! At least not for awhile. Now,  
get in bed with us Val."

They all hugged and within less than a minute, they were asleep. Boy, did  
they look cute. 


End file.
